


阴雨

by Loeb



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeb/pseuds/Loeb





	阴雨

沉闷的阴雨天气已经连绵了大约一周时间了，梅雨季节本就如此。

你抬头望了望工位正对着的窗子，雨滴滚落，凝聚，最终不堪重力在玻璃上划出难看的撕裂般的纹路。新消息提醒使得手机屏幕骤然亮起，已经到了往日的下班时间，你并不着急回家，光是想想钥匙转动时发出的咔哒声都令你烦躁不安，一个人独居的无力感大概就是在这种天气里显得格外伤神。

办公室里还有些正忙于公务的同事，而你今天显然是没有任何加班的干劲。就算是比往日推迟了半个小时走出公司，大雨也没有半分减弱的迹象。街上的行人稀稀疏疏，大多脚步匆匆赶往回家的方向，没了灯火璀璨的喧闹市井，空有一条似被遗弃的步行街。

你的高跟鞋走当下的青石板路是十分不合适的，石板间的缝隙总是让你无法把注意力集中在前方的画面，好在人少，一览无余的尽头是一家不起眼的live house。

推门的瞬间夸张的撞色涂鸦袭击大脑，与周遭文艺而宁静的氛围格格不入。

你来过这里，是因为去年年末的一个大项目解决后公司给予新来实习生们的鼓励。你本想着拒绝这种喧闹的社交场合，却是抵不过自己手下实习生渴求的神情。跟别的live house也没有什么不同，除了那个从实习生口中听到的，当下最热门的乐队的贝斯手，凌肖。

那晚热烈欢呼声响起的时候你还没有完全清醒，只是看见一抹蓝紫色的色彩从眼前划过，接着舞台上便响起了与先前乐队风格迥异的曲调。

这个乐队的曲风令你惊讶，你抬起头定神看着舞台上站位最核心的男孩，你发现全场的尖叫似是都冲着他而来，却在他偏过头的那一瞬对上了琥珀色的眼眸。你吓得赶紧移开视线，脸红扑扑的，像个偷看被抓个正着的孩子。转而仔细一想，你并没有紧张的下意识错开这个素不相识的陌生人的目光的理由，所以你的身体处于本能避开是为什么？你再次抬头看他，发现他的目光已经移开看向别处，却恰巧错过了他嘴角的半括弧。

你无心在嘈杂的环境中思考问题，反正跟着大家一起嗨完今晚就没有后续了。

今天你一个人来到这家live house，傍晚的时间还没到live house正真意义上应该开门营业的时间，店里没有几位客人，酒保百无聊赖的倚靠在吧台边反复擦拭着那几只玻璃杯，再依次摆放整齐。

“小姐喝点什么？”

“一杯莫吉托好了。”

清新的柠檬香气驱散了些许的不适感，或许更早一些，从你踏入这家live house的大门开始。

你望了一眼见过一面的那个舞台，此刻没有绚丽的灯光没有激情的摇滚乐，安静的有些意外的和谐。

“呦，是你啊”，清朗的少年声从你身后传来，你忙不迭转身便陷入了熟悉的琥珀色海洋。“别喊的那么亲切，我们又不认识”，你没好意的想要逃开这个无厘头的搭讪。“现在认识也不晚”，少年抛下这句话便找了个挨着你的椅子坐下，“一个人来啊，来早了，还没营业呢”

男孩在你身边自说自话，气氛自然活跃了不少，你却并不想把他一股脑抛来的问题全然接受，在酒吧和一个只见过一次面的异性闲聊显然不是你的作风，于是敷衍着喝了口酒打算一笔带过，“嗯…刚下班就来了”。接着是一段意料之中的沉默。

“啧，你这人怎么这么无趣，会不会聊天啊？”，终究是凌肖奈不住尴尬局面打破了这场僵局，拖沓的尾音听上去不像是个疑问句，更像是自言自语般的抱怨，倒是语气听起来还带有十足的少年气息。

奇怪的是，你并没有对凌肖的所作所为感到反感和厌恶，甚至，从心底里咕嘟咕嘟冒出来些许的得逞似的愉悦感。“果然，长得帅使人蒙蔽双眼”，你在心底吐槽自己，嘴角却不经意上扬出一个微小的弧度，自然的连你自己都没有发觉。

“反正闲着也是无聊，再练一遍今晚演出的新歌吧，你在这就算免费看一场了”，还没等你一个白眼翻出来，凌肖已经抱着贝斯站上了舞台。

激昂的贝斯声响起的刹那，男孩的眼眸中敛去先前展现的所有不正经和古灵精怪的戏虐，柔和却坚定的信念热切的发着光。你仿佛再次回到那天晚上的初见，舞台上被所有人追捧的男孩，这一次成为了独属于你眼中的星星。

或许是回应他的目光太过灼热，这次你分明看见凌肖的嘴角笑了一下，男孩的眼神却也没有再像上次那样离开你。

四目相对下沉寂的暗流涌动。

你有些迫切的希望音乐快点停下，好让男孩立刻回到你的身边，却又自我矛盾的想要音乐永远都不要结束，这样你就可以贪心的永远成为他唯一的观众。

你被自己突如其来的想法吓到了。等回过神来凌肖已经结束了这一曲正把贝斯放在一旁跳下舞台，张扬的笑容即刻彰显在他的脸上，一面朝你走来，声音轻快而充斥笑意，“看傻了？怎么样？”，“厉害！”，你刚回过神有些发愣。“啧，就这样？”，“那你还想怎么样？”，配合你无辜的眼神凌肖显然被噎住了，不耐烦的抓了抓头发，朝着酒保要了一杯混合可乐。

“可乐还能混合？”，这个男孩带给你的新事物总是突破你原先的认知。“怎么不能？我想它就能”，你觉得凌肖说话的确欠揍。算了，不跟小孩子计较，你深吸一口气问道，“那...好喝吗？”，“你尝尝不就知道了？”，你皱了皱眉头，这个人怎么回事，明明是抛给他的问题怎么总是被疑问句反抛回来？

大雨丝毫没有减弱的迹象，而live house的客人却已经陆陆续续进店了，凌肖朝你示意一下后便没了踪影，八成是找他那些乐队成员去了。年轻的男男女女在你身旁叫喧，夺目的水晶球闪过五光十色的色彩，你庆幸自己来得早，得以找了一处位置极佳的角落坐下，所幸自己不用成为人群里安静的最突兀的那个。

人一旦有了什么期待的事物便可以将除此之外的所有周遭全部一并纳入无关紧要的范畴。可以说整个晚上你的注意力全在凌肖的乐队何时上场这个问题上，你甚至有些懊恼为什么没有在开场前问清楚场次，以致于现在那么慌张的生怕一不小心看漏了。可是，直至最后一只乐队谢幕离场，你终究没有等到他。

你有些失落，心情像是从最高峰骤然落入谷底。突然出现的自嘲情绪涌上心头，明明只是一厢情愿罢了，身体却不甘心的告诉自己再等等他吧，哪怕就见一面就离开，至少，你还没有说出口告别的话啊。你逆着人群方向回到了最初倚靠的吧台，随着夜色愈发深沉周遭男女的嘈杂声愈发减弱，你打了个哈欠，脑中的意识还在跟诚实的身体打架。

突然，你看见酒吧隐蔽的后门闪过一丝心心念念的蓝紫色，你当即睡意全无，跑向后门打算一探究竟。你跟开门进来的凌肖撞了个满怀，吓得他身体一僵。

“喂，你干嘛”

“你可算是回来了”

女孩不自觉嘟起嘴巴抱怨等待的时间太久，突兀得听得凌肖有些摸不着头脑，却又在第一时间反应过来的扬起了嘴角，“哟，特意在这等我？就这么想我”，是熟悉的欠揍的味道，说明你还没有睡懵。

见你半天没有回应他，凌肖收住了戏虐认真的看着你，“晚上有点事情耽搁了，找了朋友替我，临时改的忘了跟你说了，这样吧，你先去休息室等我一会我请你吃火锅吧”，你一个白眼翻上天，“大半夜的吃你家火锅？”，“哦？你想去我家？”，凌肖的重点永远抓不在你要的地方。“放心，我说有就有”。

舞台后面是一间不大的房间，阴暗的墙壁上绘满了各式涂鸦，你在心里感叹不愧是凌肖的杰作简直跟人一模一样。脚边躺满了五花八门的乐器，留下了可怜的可以踏脚的地方，为了小心翼翼的不踢到什么东西，你站在一堆金属制品中间显得有些异样，好一会找了个能坐下的地方。

你无聊的拿出手机解锁，一会才听见门把手转动的声音，似是门外的人定了定神才看清屋里的情况，“你怎么不开灯啊？我还以为你跑了呢”，“那个...灯的开关在哪...？”，“啧”。凌肖侧身进来的时候带动了一阵晚风，混合着他身上淡淡的沐浴露的清爽气息席卷了你的嗅觉，你感觉自己脸上火辣辣的灼烧起来。还好没有开灯，不然自己这副样子又要被他嘲笑了。

你起身想要出门，不料慌乱中踢到了什么东西，你身体重心不稳眼睁睁等着屁股向后坐下，突然感受到腰间一阵温热，是凌肖眼疾手快的扶住了你。完了，你心想经过这一晚你在他眼里已经形象全无了。

意料之中的嫌弃声却迟迟没有听见，你诧异的抬头，对上了黑暗里唯一闪烁的琥珀色光源。腰间的手非旦没有抽回反而加重了力度，你感受到两人身体的距离在逐渐靠近，扑面而来的温柔气息萦绕，你如此清晰的听见自己剧烈的扑通扑通的心跳声，黑暗中的其他感官果然被放大了。

凌肖安静的有些不像往日的他，你也失去了本能的反抗意识，这或许是个大事不好的前兆。潮湿的鼻息如数喷洒在颈侧，挠的你心痒痒，却紧张的大气不敢出不知该如何是好，笨拙的抬起手臂扣上了他的背。

耳垂感受到一丝刺痛，湿热到触感点燃全身，你在他的怀里颤抖，又被他温柔的安慰渐渐平静。你感觉自己正在被他主导，却心甘情愿的沉溺其中，像喉咙灼烧的沙漠旅者看见了渴望的绿洲。

你扭怩着并没有得到满足的身体，他却仍十分有耐心的等待着你更加适应的时机，准备充分的前戏早就撩拨着彼此的心头，按耐不住的情欲充斥着凌肖的眼睛。交织的唇齿发出阵阵水声，手上按压的动作也丝毫没有停歇，溢出齿缝的喘息声混合着粗重的呼吸，点燃这个阴暗房间中的干燥空气。

身体被他填满的瞬间，你发出了无法抑制的叹息声，像是释然的称赞抚慰心灵。他没有急切的挺弄，等你紧绷的身体逐渐放松，微小的抽动才刚刚开始，没有章法的动作是在悄悄试探着你的敏感点，有意无意之间隐隐摩擦内壁的凸起换来你无止境的颤栗，不快的动作却没有影响每次探入的深度，直冲顶点的猛烈劲的确是凌肖这种血气方刚的少年作风。

你嘴角溢出的轻喘是他听过最好的情话，规律的加速冲刺后你们先后动情的攀上高峰，汗水浸湿的身体瘫在他的怀中，颤栗仍然继续点燃你的身体，每一次都在宣告着今晚的疯狂。

外面的大雨不知道什么时候就已经停了，过度疲惫的身体使得困意席卷而来，你在他的怀里渐渐失去意识，在意识即将消磨殆尽的最后一刻，只记得甜甜的亲吻再次落在了嘴角。

—完—


End file.
